Dark Side of the Moon
by pink-werewolf
Summary: MAJOR DH SPOILERS Moments form Tonks and Lupins life from the end of HBP through the end of DH. RLNT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So everyone's doing one of these, but I have to do one. This will probably be my last one ever, so enjoy it. It's my way of mourning my two all time favorite characters. Basically it's just some different scenes from the end of HBP through DH.

Disclaimer: Don't own HP obviously. Otherwise I'd be rich and this would've been in the book and not on the internet.

Chapter 1:

They sat around Bill's bed in the hospital wing. As soon as the door shut behind Harry and McGonagall Ron asked ", What do you think they're going to talk about?"

"Probably about what happened tonight," Lupin replied ", and whether they're going to shut the school."

"But they can't!" exclaimed Hermione ", They just can't!" Nobody replied. They sat in silence for what could have been seconds, or hours, or years. Finally Mrs. Weasley said "You kids should go to bed." Hermione, Ron, and Ginny rose, and with one last look at the scarred Bill, they left the room.

"I'm going to go too," Tonks said, backing away from the bed. They all looked at her, well, all but Remus. She bid them good night and slowly left the room. As soon as the door shut behind her everyone looked at Remus. He grumbled something about lack of sleep and practically ran out of the room.

He knew what he had to do. Using his agility and knowledge of all the shortcuts, he got to the Great Hall before Tonks and managed to be standing at the end of the stairs, waiting for her. He heard her before he saw her, her sobs echoing through the hall. He felt horrible. She barreled down the stairs, not even looking in Remus' direction (he wondered if she knew he was there). However the combination of her speed and klutziness caused her to trip five stairs from the bottom. Remus managed to hurry and catch her in his arms.

"Bloody Hell!" she yelled, but then she realized who had just caught her. She looked into his eyes for just a moment and then he let her down. "What do _you_ want?" she said in a matter-of-fact way that made Remus almost flinch. Before he could speak she started sobbing again and grabbing her in his arms, Remus made the way across the garden to the gate. Tonks barely realized what was going on, but let him support her all the same. When they reached the gate Remus spun neatly on the spot so that a few moments later they were outside her flat. He let her go so she could open the door and she went inside. Suddenly she slammed the door in Lupin's face.

Muttering to himself, he started to bang on the door. "Tonks!" he said, just low enough so no one else could hear. "Tonks! Come on! I want to, _need to,_ talk to you!"

"GO AWAY!" she yelled. He could tell she was still crying. "Fine," he said in what he hoped was a threatening tone ", I'll just blast your door down. Stand back!" But before he could even fully draw his wand, Tonks had opened the door, just as he had hoped she would.

"What?" she asked softly, tears still running down her cheeks. "I want to talk to you," he replied, feeling horrible that he could have caused those tears. "And what exactly are you going to say?" she whispered harshly. "What are you going to say that is going to change anything?" He stared at her in silence for a moment. "I thought so," she said, shutting the door, but this time Lupin was expecting it and managed to get his foot in between the door and the wall. "Fine," she grumbled, resigned, and she opened the door and let him in.

He walked into her sitting room. It was small, but cozy. She walked past him and sat down on a large sofa chair. She wrapped her arms around her knees and peered at him from over her knees. Remus wasn't sure whether he should sit down, so he stood around looking rather dazed for a few seconds before she said ", Well?" Once again he wasn't completely sure what to say. "Me and you," he began ", can never be. I'm…" But she interrupted him

"You know what," she said, in a mere whisper ", let's save some time. Just answer me this one question, and then I'll… I'll… I'll give it up." There was silence as she unfurled her legs. "Do you love me?"

He stared into her eyes. "All you have to do," she continued ", is say you don't. Just say it. And then…" Her voice tailed off, as if she didn't want to think about what would happen next. Tears began to fill up her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"I…I… I can't say that," Remus said slowly ", because it isn't true." Tonks stood up and grabbed him by the front of his robes so that they were so close she could almost hear his heart beat. "But I'm no good for you!" he yelled, pulling himself away from her. And then she laughed. It was a horrible laugh, she sounded manic and possessed. "Look at me," she said. When he didn't she yelled louder "LOOK AT ME!" He looked up. "I'm a MESS!" she exclaimed ", I can't use my powers; my hair has been stuck in this awful color for MONTHS. And when I CAN muster up a happy enough thought to make a patronus it's a wolf. A WOLF! So you know what isn't good for me? Not being with you."

She sat back down on the couch and stared at him, scared at what he would say now. Maybe he would just get angry and leave. But to her relief he crossed the room and sat down beside her. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "It's because I love you that I can't be with you. What if I hurt you? You deserve a good, happy life."

"But what if you're the only reason I _am_ happy?" she whispered slowly. "I'm a big girl, I can protect myself. I'm an Auror; God knows I make good money. And really, have you EVER bitten anyone?"

"No," he said ", but…"

"No buts," she said decisively ", I love you and you love me. We can be dead tomorrow the way things are going. Why can't we be happy, even if it's just for a short time?"

For a long moment he just looked at her. Something about what she had said rang in his head. _We could be dead tomorrow._ He thought of Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, and the countless others who had already died in this war. And then he did the thing she was least expected; he moved in and kissed her swiftly on the lips. "Okay," he whispered. And he gathered her in his arms and they fell asleep like that, though not before Tonks' hair was restored to her favorite shade of bubblegum pink.

A/N: So????? I've actually been meaning to write this scene since I finished HBP, but never did. And now it's worked out for me because I can write they're entire story from then on! YAY! So be nice and R&R (even if your reviews aren't so nice)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So now I'm being a bit of a liar. The 2 people who've read my profile know that I said I wouldn't update, but I had too. This idea wouldn't leave my head at all. So here it is. I promise this story will finish. this chapter was inspired by the MIKA song "Happy Ending". Btw, MIKA is like godly. And this storuy was inspired by the song "Angel" by Sarah McLachaln. Or rather, that song is why I can't get this out of my head.

Oh and there's a considerable time gap...

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

Chapter 2:

Tonks woke up with a start; she looked at the clock. It was 8 in the morning. She turned over to hug her husband to find he was gone. That's odd, she thought. She sat up in her bed and noticed an envelope on her husband's pillow. Her name was written on it in his elegant, loopy writing. "Nymphadora" it said. Something about the use of her first name gave her a bad feeling, but she opened the envelope and read.

My Dearest Nymphadora,

I don't know where to begin. I'm such a coward not being able to say this to your face, but I must say it.

Marrying you was a mistake. Not because I don't love you, but because I do. what have I done? You're own mother is unhappy; she can barely look at you. And what of our child? Even if they're not like me, they'll be ashamed. I can't do that to you. I love you too much. You'll be safe here, with your parents.

And so I'm gone.

Love,  
Remus

Tonks stared at the piece of parchment, and started to laugh. Manically, she laughed until her stomach hurt. That was just like him, to leave with all this supposed nobleness. Didn't he get it? Didn't he realize who she was by now? That she didn't care? That she loved him? And soon the laughs turned into sobs, shaking her body. And she just lay on her bed and cried, cried like never before. She must of fallen asleep because before she knew it there was a knock on the door and it was noon. she figured it was her mother and shouted "Go away!" But then the door creaked open and she saw the face she wanted to see most, wanted to see least.

"Go away!" she shouted louder, throwing a pillow at the door. He ducked but entered anyway.

"You're a witch and the best you can do is throw a pillow?" he asked, with the teensiest hint of smile. She wanted to scream at him for joking, and scream at herself for wanting to laugh and hold him and kiss him... she snapped back and gave hima rather rude hand gesture.

"Listen," he said softly, sitting on her bed, their bed.

"No," she said matter-of-factly. "I got your letter," she said, waving it in his face.

"This is going to sound really old, seeing as how I've kind of doen this already, but I was wrong."

"Woopdi-freaking-dee," she replied coldly. He didn't think it would be this hard. He could tell she had been crying; her eyes were read and there was an empty box of tissues by her bed.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"I don't care." She turned on her side so he wouldn't see the tears coming into her eyes.

"I was a coward."

"No duh."

"Please, just listen!" She looked at him.

"No you listen to me!This is the way you left me! Pregnant, loveless, hopeless. If you think our child would be better off without you, you're wrong."

"I know," he said.

"You don't! You don't!" The tears were falling now. "I mean, what did you expect? That we could love each other the way we do, have a child together, and just walk away? No. I can't."

"And I can't either." He wrapped an arm around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"So why'd you come back?" she asked after a long time. and he told ehr what had happened at Grimmauld Place. "So the only reason you're here," she said ", is because some kid called you a coward?"

"No," he said. "I'm here because a friend helped me see how really wrong I was. And how much I love you." She smiled.

"You make me cry too mcuh," she said jokingly.

"I promise I'll never make you cry again.

A/N: I know it was short. So I'm going to do a Teddy chapter, and then their death. (() Review please. Sorry for the errors. I had to use notepad. 


End file.
